War of the Lycans
by marvelchick
Summary: Set right after Rise of the Lycans. Tells the story of a young noblewoman who eventually joins Lucian's war against the vampires. Goes on through the 600 years until the first Underworld.Better than it sounds. Lucian/OC.1st fanfic, I NEED Reviews PLEASE!
1. Prologue

**Author's note**: I do not, in any way shape or form, own any of the Underworld characters. If I did, Lucian and Raze would be alive and kicking vampire butt. I only own the character of Anya.

**Prologue**

**Cachtice, Hungary 1402**

Anya anxiously paced the halls of Cachtice Castle. Her father, Baron Casmir Janosh, had been gone only a few days, but she was a nervous mess. She had begged him not to go see Lord Viktor himself, as he did not have his tribute prepared. She ardently argued that it would be madness to arrive with no tribute and that the powerful lord would not tolerate such an insult.

_"He will not understand father!" She had pleaded fervently. _

_"Those blasted creatures have overrun the mines!!! Lord Viktor _must_ be informed. How can he expect me to pay him tribute when he offers no protection?" Her father fumed, his face turning crimson with his anger. They had already had this discussion many times. His fifteen year old daughter had managed to dissuade him from openly defying Viktor many times before, but the recent attacks on the mines had been the last straw for the proud nobleman. _

_"Father please, you have heard the stories about them. That place is cursed. They are not _human_, father. God knows what Lord Viktor will do to you if you rebel!!!" Anya'svoice trembled with the strength of her emotions. Her tears overflowed and fell, but she did not heed them. She stared at her father intently with dark, pleading eyes. _

_Janosh was moved deeply by his daughter's emotional plea. His anger diminished and he gave her a sad little smile. _

_"I know its difficult darling, but you must be strong for me. Viktor cannot be allowed to continue this way. My priority is to protect you, my only family, and I cannot do that if he continues to bleed me dry!" His voice had risen again, but he checked himself and sighed deeply. "I love you more than anything my little Anya, but I must do what must be done." _

_With a sob, Anya had stumbled into her father's arms. She had a terrible foreboding, but she knew she could not win this argument. Her father had made up his mind. There was no more she could do. She had held him all the harder for it. _

As she walked to her rooms, she prayed that her fears had been misguided. Her father had reassured her that everything would be fine and eventually she had believed him. He had held her for hours until she was calm enough to let go. Afterwards, she had tried to convince herself that her father would, indeed, be fine. Lord Viktor could not possibly hurt her father; he had been ever loyal in years past. No man could be so heartless. That was what made her pause. If the stories were true, then Viktor was no _man_. She shuddered as she began to ready herself for bed. Could it be possible that Castle Corvinus was inhabited by creatures of the night? By vampires? She thought of that as she blew out the candles in her room and went to her bed. That night she slept not a wink for terror. All she could think of was her father, alone, and facing the evil of Castle Corvinus. Only later would she find out that at that very moment, Lord Viktor was throwing her frightened father into a wall, and to his death. That night she had, unknowingly, become the Baroness Anya of Cachtice. And Viktor . . . well let's just say he had just sealed his fate.

**Budapest, Hungary 1402**

Lucian screamed in pain as he was lashed repeatedly and mercilessly in the back. His beloved wife, Sonja, wept openly as she saw her lover being tortured cruelly by her own people. Her father stood by, his face impassive as watched his former pet writhe in agony. When he gave the signal, Soren the Death Dealer stopped in mid-lash. He and the counsel members walked solemnly out of the death chamber. Viktor lingered in the doorway, turning partially to look at his only daughter. He clenched his fist then walked away, barely containing his emotions.

Sonja's gaze remained fixed on Lucian's defeated form in front of her. She knew her time had come. Soon the blasted death chamber would be filled with sunlight, and being a vampire, she knew she could not survive this. Sonja had been resolved to confront her fate with dignity and honor. But at the last minute her will wavered and she began to tremble. Deep, groaning sounds echoed in the room as an iron hatch in the ceiling was slowly being opened. A speck of sunlight hurt her eyes and she whimpered in terror. Lucian, looking up for the first time since the flogging, screamed at her desperately.

"_No Sonja, look at me. Keep your eyes on me!"_He strained against the wretched chains that held him fast. _"I love you"_, he declared, his eyes wide with the horror of what was to come.

"_As I love you"_, Sonja responded. She knew, with every fiber of her being, that this was true. Whatever happened that day, their love would transcend it all. She was calmer now, ready to meet her doom. She had no regrets but one; that her unborn child had to perish with her. Sonja looked at the ceiling once more, and felt the burning sunlight wash over her icy skin. She felt the pain of it briefly and then there was nothing. Sonja was no more. Her only legacy was the in the screaming Lycan before her charred corpse. Lucian howled the name of his beloved, mourning for her and their unborn child.

_____________

In a castle far away, the young baroness was being informed of her father's demise. She crumpled to the ground, grief washing over her body. Anya screamed in anguish and, just for a moment, joined Lucian in his ghostly lament.


	2. The Hunt

**AN: I don't own anything from UW. **

**Five years later**

The Baroness of Cachtice walked briskly towards the castle armory. There had been a recent report of a werewolf roaming the nearby woods and she wanted to personally make sure that they were well equipped with plenty of silver weapons. She heard two familiar voices coming from the armory. They belonged to two of her best men, Farkas and Gedeon. The former had become a mentor of sorts during the past five years since her father's death. He had been the one who had taught her to fight, at her insistence of course. After the baron's murder, Anya had decided that in order to protect the people of Cachtice, she needed to learn to protect herself first. She was no longer the little coward she was at fifteen. Tragedy had made quite an impact on her. Her once waist length crimson locks were now as short as a man's. . Anya no longer bothered with dresses and petticoats, a warrior could not be hampered by such ridiculous attire. She now wore men's breeches and sturdy boots with her tailored silver armor. And the sweet, innocent countenance that had seemed to be her constant companion had been replaced by an ever present glint of steel in her eyes. She was not unaware of it, but she preferred it this way. Now her enemies recognized her for what she truly was: a more than formidable opponent.

"Farkas, Gedeon. Are we ready with the silver weaponry I ordered?" Her stringent manner always made her soldiers stand at attention whenever she spoke. It secretly amused her.

"We are doing fine with the silver arrowheads and spears but we are running low on swords", Gedeon, the burly giant of a man, answered soberly. They had clearly been discussing this because Farkas jumped in immediately.

"However, it should be quite enough for tonight's expedition. I expect we'll only need a team of five hunters to bring down the beast for it did seem to be alone." Every time she saw these two together she could not help but notice the difference between the two men. Her beloved mentor was a slight dark haired man who could even be described as unremarkable. His looks hid a very dangerous and incredibly skilled swordsman. Gedeon was his opposite. He was probably seven feet tall with arms as thick as legs and long golden hair. She shook her head a little to get rid of the distraction then responded with a sure voice.

"You may be right Farkas, but I want a team of ten on the hunt tonight. I will take no chances, especially with my men's lives." She always felt it was better to be safe than sorry in these instances.

Farkas nodded sagely, "You're right my lady, as always." A slight smile graced his usually somber face. "The werewolf might very well have companions coming to join him. And in any case it's better to be cautious." Gedeon nodded in agreement.

"Good, then we are agreed. I'll need you to quickly assemble a team at your own discretion, make sure they are all well seasoned. I will be heading out with them myself and I really don't want a trembling boy with a sword as a distraction." Anya frowned at the thought. She absolutely loathed playing babysitter.

Gedeon chuckled, "It will be done as you say Lady Anya. Say, do I qualify as seasoned my lady?" He asked with a teasing smile on his face.

"Oh shut up you", she retorted playfully, rolling her eyes, then turned to Farkas. "I'll need them prepped and ready by sun down, we can't afford to lose another day." When he nodded in assent she turned quickly and strode away. She needed to get ready herself, and pay a quick visit to the smithy where she had left her sword for sharpening. A wolf howled in the distance and she found herself smiling expectantly. There was nothing more fun than a good hunt. _That wretched creature will perish tonight_, she vowed to herself. She had no doubt about it. All she hoped for was that she would get the opportunity to slay the fiend herself.

Lucian and his men prepared to make camp in the woods near the little town of Cachtice. Although they had achieved victory in their most recent battle against the vampires, their numbers had been severely decimated. Lucian hoped to persuade this town's slaves and peasants to join his cause. He didn't doubt that he would gain men here, the promise of freedom from oppression was extremely attractive to peasants everywhere, but the only question was how many. He had already sent Xristo on a little scouting expedition to the village. When he returned with the information he needed all Lucian had to do was make a powerful enough speech that could make as many listeners as possible join their numbers. _I am growing weary of this,_ he thought to himself. The years that had followed his beloved's demise had been excruciatingly painful for him. All that motivated him now was revenge against the vampires who had taken his dear Sonja from him. That very thought set his blood to a boil. This was what he needed, to remember the tragedy of his wife's execution. With the promise of revenge fueling his thoughts, Lucian prepared himself for Xristo's arrival.

The hunters set out immediately after sundown. With Anya at the head, the group moved swiftly in the direction of the woods. The horsemen consisted of ten of the most experienced soldier's under the Baroness' command. Gedeon was among them, almost as eager as Anya to go on a hunt.

"Do not separate under any circumstances!" Anya shouted at the top of her lungs in order to be heard by her men. "If you have a shot, take it. Do _not_ hesitate." _Or your death will certainly follow_, she thought grimly to herself.

They slowed down and dismounted once they entered the forest. Anya was alert and ready for the damned beast to appear. They continued searching warily this way for a full half hour until she raised her right fist to signal a stop. Her keen senses had heard a faint rustling of leaves. She was on full alert as she strained to hear more. Her dark brown eyes searched the foliage, straining to see in the dark. She was fully ready for the werewolf to spring from behind a nearby tree, so she was thoroughly surprised when an extremely deep voice sounded from the darkness ahead of her.

"Do not move", the concealed man said. As he spoke, about a dozen men with crossbows emerged form the dark. _Hellfire_, she thought. They were surrounded.

"Lower your weapons and you will not be harmed", the man materialized before me. He was a very large black man, almost as burly as Gedeon himself. His menacing blue eyes looked directly at Anya, identifying her as their leader. "You will come with us now." He volunteered no more information as we lowered our weapons and threw them in a pile before him.

"What do you want with us?", she demanded, her voice cold and firm. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. Apparently he had not realized Anya's gender before he heard her speak.

"You will see for yourself soon enough", he rumbled. He looked at his companions and gave them a nod before turning and walking into the night. The hunters had no choice but to follow him, probably to impending doom. Anya took a moment to gather her courage then with her back ramrod straight she walked into the imposing darkness.

AN:

Thank you so much for reviewing ThranduilsDaughter. I hadn't thought about taking the story further than the first movies, but it's a good idea. Might just do that :0


	3. Confrontation

**AN**: Don't own Underworld. Do own Anya 

The leader of the little band of ruffians was not at all what Anya expected. When they had reached their camp she had been surprised that the large black man, apparently called Raze, was not in charge. The man before her now was much smaller than Raze. The soft light of the fire illuminated his features, so she was able to see his face clearly. He had long hair and a scruffy beard. He looked at her pensively for a moment with clear blue eyes. _He was actually rather handsome_, she thought. She frowned at the thought. _Keep your head in the game girl_, she told herself sternly.

"And who might you be?" he asked her, his voice, surprisingly, melodic.

"I might ask you the same question, you are in _my_ lands after all", she responded coldly. If he was surprised by her gender, he did not let on.

"Your lands, well that is quite interesting. Then I suppose I already know who you are, baroness." He gave her a small, mocking bow. "Take off your helmet milady" She only raised an eyebrow in response. It was a stupid gesture as he could not see her.

"I swear to you, I mean you no harm", his tone was sincere enough. She saw no harm in it; they were already at their mercy, so she removed it. Her hard dark eyes met his lighter gaze steadily.

"You are as young as they say. And a warrior to boot", his eyes showed a quiet appreciation.

"And you seem to know much about me while I know not even your name", she retorted, a faint annoyance in her voice. To her surprise he gave a low chuckle.

"I will, of course, introduce myself as soon as I make sure that you and your men are to be trusted."

"Trusted? You must be joking. Before _your_ men man-handled _us_ and brought us here we were not even aware of your little band's existence!" She was indignant that he would present such an affront to her honor. "I can, therefore assure you that we mean _you_ no harm."

"Well in that case, please take a seat", he cleared a space for her on a nearby trunk. "Men, lower your crossbows, we'll take the lady at her word." They obeyed without question, although a few still looked twitchy.

"As pleasant as that sounds, we cannot linger", her tone dripped with sarcasm. "We are on the hunt for a werewolf that has been spotted in this area. I am surprised you have not encountered it." She _was_ surprised. Werewolves were not exactly the type of animals that stay away from humans. Anya supposed they liked the taste.

"Oh we've encountered it alright", he said cryptically and a few of his men chuckled.

"You have slain the beast?" her tone was skeptical.

"No we have not", he answered truthfully.

"Then would you be so kind as to direct us to it? We cannot afford to have such a monster roaming so near the village" Anya was beginning to get annoyed by his answers.

"Certainly, I would be happy to oblige." She smiled expectantly. "Turn around and behold the beast", he said. She did so but saw nothing but Raze and a few of Lucian's men, she turned back around, anger in her eyes.

"Out with it man! I have not the time for games. If you know where it is then tell me directly, if not then hold your impertinent tongue!" Her black eyes flashed with indignation. How dare he toy with her? He laughed which really only infuriated her more. Anya clenched her fists and waited for his response.

"I have already told you." He turned his attention to his second in command, "Raze would you be so kind as to show the lady her beast?" The men surrounding her laughed outright. She turned to the large man, barely containing her anger.

"Of course", he rumbled. He looked to the sky, and for a moment, was bathed in the light of the full moon. When he turned back at her, his eyes had become an unnatural milky blue. Rows of fangs protruded slightly from his mouth and he began to convulse. Anya staggered backwards in shock. _What is this devilry_, she thought to herself. She wanted to demand an answer from the leader but could not look away from the man-beast. His face began to elongate and form into a menacing snout. He grew in size, and began to remove articles of clothing to prepare for his transformation. Seconds later he sprouted dark, shining fur all over his body. Raze stood before her, fully changed, and to her horror a werewolf.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" she managed to whisper. With an effort she tore her gaze from the monster before her and turned to their leader with eyes wide with terror.

"To answer your first question, my name is Lucian." Her eyes widened a little further at this. "And for the second well…we're Lycans", he said simply, a smile on his face.

"Ah. Well, thank you." She was at a loss for words. _Thank you? What a feather brain, _she thought to herself. Despite her best efforts to remain calm, her legs turned to jelly beneath her and she almost fell to the ground. Lucian tried to help her, but Anya, suddenly regaining her balance, punched him in the face. In a single motion, she retrieved a long, silver knife from her left boot and gave the startled Lycan a sound kick in the gut. She pointed the knife at him menacingly.

"Stay away!" she cried. She was crouched in a feral stance, ready to fend off the hellish beasts. Around her, Gedeon and the rest were producing their own hidden weapons in an attempt to defend themselves and their mistress. That move should have thrown Lucian to the ground, but it only made him stagger backwards a little. Before she or her men could do anything, he grabbed the wrist that held the knife and twisted it in such a way that made her scream in agony. Before she had time to blink he was behind her, her own knife at her throat.

"Lower your weapons." Her men did not hesitate and did as they were told. He pressed the knife to her vulnerable throat and spoke into her ear. "That was uncalled for, lady. You were not in any danger"

She gave a strangled laugh. "I suppose you and your werewolf friends are quite civilized then. Perhaps we can all have tea together sometime, I have always liked dogs." Lucian threw her forward and she staggered to the ground. She twisted quickly to face him but remained on the floor.

"What are you going to do with us, if not have us for supper Mr. Wolf?" Her eyes were defiant and she kept her chin high. He surprised her by laughing once again.

"I don't want to hurt you milady. Can you not understand that?" he sounded a little frustrated. Lucian extended his hand to help her up. She ignored it and got up herself, her eyes still wary.

"Then what, I pray, is your purpose here?"

"We are only passing through", his tone was a little too innocent.

"You're lying."He only raised his eyebrows at her. "I cannot stand it when people lie to me. I suggest that you tell me the truth, or I promise you, you will not like the consequences." There was steel in her voice.

"Lady Anya, is it?" She inclined her head. "I don't believe you are in a position to issue threats here."

"I believe otherwise" Her fists were clenched in anger. "My first and most important duty is to protect the people in my village. I _will_ have the truth, or _you_ shall face my blade Lycan", she practically spat the word.

Lucian rubbed his forehead in an exasperated gesture. "Fine" he said. _But your not going to like it_, he thought to himself. "We are actually here to enlist any slaves in your possession to our cause, our army has sustained a great loss of late and we desperately need more men."

It was her turn to laugh in is face. "Slaves? _That's_ what you want? Well, I expect you'll have some trouble with that."

"Oh? I have always found slaves to be quite amenable to the idea of freedom"

"_You_ should know. Oh don't look so surprised. I know who you are", she gave him a lopsided smile. "The famous Lucian, leader of the slave revolt in Castle Corvinus five years past. I have always been very much aware of your existence, Lucian. Just not of your nighttime…transformations."He smiled wryly at her.

"Would you care to take a walk with me Master Lucian? I want to discuss a couple of things in private", her request surprised Lucian. Wasn't she terrified for her life a minute ago?

"I suppose that's doable", he answered. The now human Raze began to argue but Lucian silenced him with his hand. "She is an unarmed human woman. I expect I can handle her, Raze", he said. "Just keep an eye on her men until I return." The giant of a man nodded in assent. Gedeon also looked concerned, but she nodded at him to ease his misgivings. She could take care of herself.

Lucian gestured for Anya to proceed into the forest. Without a backward glance she walked once more into the darkness of the forest, Lucian close behind her.

**AN**: Was this too long? I have been struggling to figure out the acceptable length for my chapters. I would really like some reviews. I would especially like to know if I'm getting to corny or cliché because I tend to do that. Anyway, thanks for reading I'll update soon! :D


	4. Associates?

AN: Don't own UW or any of its characters. 

Anya and Lucian's footsteps were the only things to be heard in the dark wilderness. The forest's wildlife tended to give werewolves a wide berth; they left behind only an ominous silence. Lucian waited patiently, which in itself was rather uncharacteristic, for the baroness to speak. They walked for a good ten minutes before Anya stopped abruptly and whirled to look at her companion. To say that Lucian was startled to see her tear streaked face would be an understatement. He began to ask her what was wrong, but Anya beat him to it.

"Before I begin, I must beg your pardon for my earlier behavior. I must admit that I was taken aback by the Nubian's transformation."

"That is understandable. It is probably I who should be begging your forgiveness. But may I ask?"Anya cut him off.

"Don't ask anything. Just listen to me please; I will explain myself in good time." She took a deep breath. "I was told that during the massacre of Castle Corvinus you… that is, I was told that the lord of the castle had died by your hand." Her wild, dark eyes sought his own. "Is this true? Did you _kill_ Viktor?"

Lucian was taken aback. This was the last thing he expected to hear. Why would this young noblewoman, who had probably not even met his nemesis in her life, be interested in Viktor's death? He debated for a moment whether or not he should tell her the truth. In the end, he was moved by her obvious distress and decided to be honest with her.

"I did", he said simply and soberly. Her reaction to his words was also not what he expected. She gasped loudly and threw her arms around his neck, laughing joyously at the same time. Lucian was frozen in place. A red flush spread from his neck to his ears and cheeks. _What in the world is this woman doing? She must be out of her mind, _he thought to himself. She let go of him suddenly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I should probably explain myself." She was mortified. Anya never showed her emotions to people, much less in such an undignified way. "My father, the previous baron of Cachtice, was sworn to Lord Viktor as his vassal. As such he was obligated to pay tribute to him every year, and in exchange Viktor provided us with his protection against the werewolves", she gave him a wry smile. "Your brethren, I suppose. In my fifteenth year, my father's silver mines became overrun with the beasts; most of his workers were infected with their curse." She hesitated for a moment. "That year my father decided to go to Viktor, without the tribute. I asked him to stay, no I begged him to stay. He did not listen. Why should _he_ pay tribute to a lord that could not even offer his protection to his vassals?" She gave a bitter laugh at this. "Why indeed? Well as you can imagine, this did not go over very well with Lord Viktor, especially when my father accused him of being less than human. So the inhuman fiend took my father, raised him by the throat, and threw him across the room into a wall, shattering his skull in the process."

She had been staring into the distance as she spoke, but then she turned to Lucian with a sad smile on her face. "Do you understand now? I cannot but show gratitude to the man who killed my father's murderer."

In another part of the forest, members of the Lycan band were discussing whether or not to send someone after their leader.

"Mark my words", said Sabas to the rest. "That woman is a lunatic. She'll probably try to stick another hidden dagger into Lucian's back." His companions nodded in assent.

"Watch it, mongrel", Gedeon warned. Sabas responded by baring his teeth and growling deep in his throat.

"That's enough", rumbled Raze. His eyes searched the woods before him. "I think I see them coming."All of them turned in the direction Raze was looking. A few seconds later, both Lucian and Anya emerged from the darkness. Anya's men wondered what the animal had done to their commander to have possibly made her cry. She was not known for being an emotional woman.

"Are you alright milady?" asked Kardos, one of her best swordsmen.

"Yes, of course", she responded curtly, and somewhat annoyed that they had noticed.

Lucian looked somberly at his men. "There has been a change of plans. We will head for Cachtice Castle with the lady and her men tonight" he said with a look on his face that dared them to protest. They immediately began to pack what little they had. "And give them back their weapons, the will be our associates, of sorts, for a while." Raze walked over to Lucian, a concerned expression on his face. "What is this Lucian?" Lucian looked at his second in command in a sort of resigned manner.

"The lady has invited us to stay with them. Apparently she owes me a debt, I'll explain later. Anyway, I think this will be good for the men. They are in sore need of a respite from this wretched war. "

"But can we trust them?" Lucian thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes", he said, staring at Anya who was having a similar conversation with Gedeon on the other side of the camp. "We can trust them." Raze was not convinced but he did not protest. Lucian was his alpha; he would follow his orders unconditionally. He had kept them alive thus far.

Lucian turned to an equally perturbed Sabas. "You and Istvan are to stay behind to await Xristo's return. Meet us at the castle as soon as he arrives." Sabas nodded once. "Good", he turned to the rest of the men. "Move out!"

In Ordoghaz the three vampire Elders sat convened. They debated what was to be done for the campaign against Lucian and his rebel Lycans.

"We must destroy them _now_, before their army grows more powerful!" exclaimed Viktor. He wanted nothing more than to crush the dogs as soon as he could. Markus remained silent while Amelia shook her head.

"We must first rebuild the Death Dealer army. We are too weak now", Amelia was exasperated. She had been arguing this point for hours. How could Viktor not see the wisdom of her words? She had always been the most reasonable of the three.

"Amelia is right Viktor", Markus spoke for the first time. "They would crush us without the Death Dealers."

"Crush?! We still have warriors at our disposal, and I doubt that they can stand before the might of three vampire elders!"

"Need I remind you, Viktor, that Lucian has defeated you once before? And at the time you had an entire army of Death Dealers at your disposal", Amelia stated dryly. Viktor hissed in response. Markus rolled his eyes.

"Fine", Viktor spat. "We shall wait. The Death Dealers will be our first priority for now." Viktor remembered, though at the time he was closer to death than to life, the way the scribe Tanis had pulled him out of the river after his fight with Lucian. He stood abruptly, still furious. "In two weeks time Markus and I will return to our slumber. It is Amelia's turn to rule. For now I must take care of some pressing matters." Neither Amelia nor Markus had any idea what he was referring to. Without waiting for a reply, Viktor swept out of the room. He was fuming. He could not stand the thought of Lucian, his hated enemy, still alive. He wanted revenge with every fiber of his being. The animal that had defiled his daughter could not be allowed to live for long. He vowed this to himself as he walked the halls of Ordoghaz. First he must take care of the mortal locksmith that had crafted William's prison. With the key in Lucian's possession, he could not risk letting the mortal or his family live. He smiled maliciously; at least he was to have this consolation. He would feast tonight.

**AN**: Seriously people. I need some reviews. Actually I just wanna know if anyone is actually reading this crap. So, I would _love_ you if you reviewed. If you do I promise I'll try to go review some of _your_ fan fiction ;D


	5. Selene

**Disclaimer**: Don't own diddly squat.

The tension in Cachtice Castle was palpable. The members of the Lycan horde felt awkward, and out of place in their lavish accommodations. The baroness had provided her guests with every luxury available to her. Actually, said accommodations were not much to begin with, but all of the Lycan warriors had been slaves or servants in their past lives, so even the slightest comfort seemed enormously extravagant to them. Lucian was the most pampered of them all. Anya had personally made sure that Lucian was given only the best: the best food, clothing, rooms and so on and so forth. Needless to say, the residents of the castle were a bit disgruntled. Who were these barbaric men that the Lady Anya doted so much upon? They were soon to find out, for Lucian had not forgotten his main purpose in Cachtice; to recruit. _She will soon tire of her hospitality_, Lucian thought to himself._ Perhaps then I will attempt to steal her men from under her. _Lucian had been surprised to discover that the baroness kept no slaves. She had, apparently, freed them on the very week she had come into her title. In return, she had been given the unconditional loyalty of the townspeople. It would be tricky then to enlist the men from Cachtice village into the Lycan cause. But Lucian had no doubt that where the promise of freedom failed, the prospect of immortality would succeed. Even if it came with a price. Lucian was musing over these things when a soft knock interrupted his thoughts. He rose from his bed and went to open the door, to find Anya standing on his doorway.

"I only came to make sure that your accommodations are to your liking", she said. Lucian wondered if he had imagined her blush. "I wanted to see for myself that you were comfortable."

"Oh I'm comfortable alright. This is quite an improvement from sleeping on the cold floors of the forest." She chuckled a little nervously. "That's true."An awkward silence ensued. Anya bit her lip, a sure sign to anyone who knew her well enough that she was uncomfortable.

"Well. If you're alright then I'll leave you to your rest", at that Anya hurried away without waiting for a response. Lucian saw her walk away with an amused expression on his face. _She's a strange one_, he thought before closing his door. He found himself smiling long after she had gone.

As she strode away, Anya felt her blush deepen in embarrassment. _What an idiot he must think I am_, she thought. Why did she have to act this way in his presence? No one had ever inspired such a response from her. _Lucian, _she found that she could not get his name out of her head. His beautiful, mournful gaze was fascinating to her. She wanted to know what he had seen with those magnificently clear blue eyes that he should suffer thus. He exuded a sense of power and leadership, along with a sharp intelligence. _And_, Anya had to admit to herself, _he wasn't too hard on the eyes either_. It was difficult for her, therefore, to imagine him as a werewolf. How could such a monster be hidden beneath such a striking entity? She shook her head to clear her thoughts; it wouldn't do to think of the Lycan leader this way. No matter how handsome and appealing he was, she could not afford to forget that he _was_ a monster underneath it all. In spite of her resolve, she found herself thinking more and more about her wolfish guest. _Nothing will ever come of it anyway_, she told herself. _What harm could it possibly do?_

Lord Viktor had just finished draining the locksmith's twin granddaughter's, when he heard a muffled cry down the hallway. There was one more person left to kill. The locksmith's beautiful daughter: Selene. He had met her once or twice before and had found her to be an enchanting youth. It was a pity that he had to kill her. He thought of this as he stepped into the hallway. Only a few feet before him, the girl knelt with her dead mother in her arms. _Not a girl anymore_, he thought dryly. _More years have passed than I recalled. _Immortals always had a different perspective of time than mortals. When Selene heard his approach she looked up and saw a dark shadow before her. Viktor gasped audibly. For a moment he thought he beheld his beautiful daughter, Sonja, once more. His heart felt a surge of grief at the thought of ending this young mortal's life. He knew that she was not Sonja; all that was left of his only daughter was a charred corpse in Castle Corvinus. Nevertheless, he could not make himself destroy one who resembled his beloved Sonja so strongly. _No, _he thought_, she must live! _He started towards the frightened girl but she backed away from him, her eyes wide with terror.

"It's alright, my child", he said in a soothing voice. Viktor already had a story in place to explain what had happened. "They've gone now. You are safe with me." She looked confused.

"Lord Viktor? Who is gone, the ones that did this?" she asked, fresh tears coursing down her tears.

"Yes my dear. I have been on the monsters' trail for days. Alas, I did not arrive fast enough to save your loved ones." She sobbed at this. He stepped closer to her and opened his arms. She embraced him, seeking comfort. "Do not worry my dear, the werewolves will pay with their lives for this abomination. I will make sure of it."Selene managed to nod against his shoulder. "And if you so wish it, I want to give you a gift that will enable you to exact revenge on the wretched beasts yourself." Selene lifted her head from Viktor's shoulder. "Yes", her eyes were hard and determined as she said this, "I want that".

"Come my child, I'll take you somewhere safe." Selene followed her dark savior, grateful for his help and compassion.


	6. A woman's wrath

**Disclaimer**: I didn't own UW before, and I don't now. (Sighs)

Anya swung her sword skillfully at Gedeon. She had asked him to spar with her, mostly to release some tension. Anya knew that with Gedeon she could fight with everything she had; he would not hold himself back because of her status, or sex unlike most of her soldiers. Gedeon parried easily and raised his broadsword above his head before presenting her with an attack of his own. She managed to block him, but her sword rattled with the strength of his blow. She staggered backwards, and fought to regain her balance. She backed up a few more steps before going on the offensive once more. She danced around him, swinging with every opportunity, and using his enormous size against him. They continued this way for several minutes until Anya found an opening in his defense. She faked a swing and when he brought up his sword to block, she gave him a high kick in the face. He fell backwards, and as he hit the ground Anya pointed the tip of her sword right at his jugular. Gedeon dropped his sword in defeat.

"I win", she said pleasantly. She felt much better. The conflicting emotions that had plagued her earlier were all but gone from her mind. Anya smiled at her fallen opponent. "You put up a good fight this time, I thought I was going to faint with the strength of that one blow."

Gedeon rubbed at his jaw. "Did you really have to hit me so hard? That hurt like hell." She offered him a hand up and he took it.

"Sorry", she said. "But how else was I supposed to defeat a giant like you?"

He laughed hardily. "You've got _that_ right milady", he shook his head slowly. "I'm going to tend to this before my entire face begins to swell." She laughed merrily at that.

"I truly hope not. Aliz will have my hide if it does." _She probably would_, thought Anya. Gedeon's young bride was a fearsome woman. He smiled at her once more before departing. Anya then turned to face the on looking soldiers with a wicked looking smile on her face.

"Alright", she said sweetly. "Who's next?"

From across the courtyard, Raze was watching the Lady Anya pummel the hell out of her adversary. He still did not trust the woman's motives, but he couldn't help but admire her skill. _She's not bad for a woman_, he thought. Her fighting skills were not the only thing that caught Raze's attention: Anya was a beautiful woman. She had a willowy frame, and was as tall as a man. She also had dark, almond shaped eyes that seemed to be bottomless in depth. There was strength in her that radiated from within. **(A/N: Sorry, I know this description is a little late in coming :P) ** She was alluring to Raze, to say the least. He had never, in his forty years of life, encountered a woman quite like her. Raze smiled to himself. _Perhaps she would be interested in the promise of immortality? _He gave a rumbling chuckle. Well Raze could only hope. He gave her one last look then turned to go search for his alpha. Xristo, Sabas and Istvan had returned, and he had to inform Lucian right away.

Selene thought she was going to die. The pain of the vampire's bite was greater than she had anticipated. She was frightened to the core, and she couldn't believe she had agreed to this. What if Elek didn't stop and bled her dry? She shuddered at the thought. After what had seemed like an eternity, the vampire drew back. Her blood stained his lips and colored them a ruby red. Viktor came up from behind him and pushed him aside.

"Are you feeling alright, child?" he asked her with, what seemed, genuine concern. She managed to nod. Selene was feeling faint and extremely weak from the loss of blood. Other than that she felt no different. Had it worked? Was she a vampire now? Viktor seemed to get the gist of her thoughts because he smiled at her comfortingly.

"You must rest now, my dear. Sleep, and when you awake you will find the world to be a changed place." Selene took comfort at his words. At a signal from Viktor, Elek offered her his arm for stability.

"Show her to her rooms", he said. Viktor then turned to Selene and gave her a fatherly kiss on the forehead. Selene followed Elek, to weak to care where he took her, as long as she got to lie down. As soon as her head hit the pillow of her bed, Selene slept. She did not even feel it as her humanity and warmth faded away, granting her the cold, immortal flesh of the undead.

Lucian strode down the hallways of Cachtice Castle. His footsteps echoed loudly in the empty halls. He had just spoken to Raze and was headed to see Anya. _Anya? Since when has she become simply Anya in my thoughts?_ Lucian asked himself, more than a little vexed. _The Lady Anya_, he corrected. He would make sure that he kept it that way. There would be no sense in involving himself with her on more informal terms. He _was_ about to steal her men from under her. She was sure to hate him after that.

"Milady", he called as he spotted her in the courtyard, beating the snot out of one of her soldiers. Lucian was a bit amused at that, but was careful not to let it show on his face. He waited patiently as she made her way over to him.

"Lucian", she looked at the Lycan, obviously annoyed at being interrupted. Against his will, he chuckled at her expression.

"Lady Anya, I need a word in private"

"Of course", she said, and then turned to her adversary. "We'll have to finish this another time Kardos." Anya pretended not to see his relieved expression. "Follow me", she said referring once again to Lucian. She didn't wait for an answer but went and started walking ahead of him. Lucian followed her with an almost inaudible sigh. _God help me_, he thought. _She reminds me of Sonja. _Lucian felt the familiar surge of grief wash over him. It came, as always, with the thought of his dead bride. Anya looked nothing like Sonja of course, but their characters were very similar. Both women were very strong, natural leaders. There was also the fact that they were both deadly in battle. Lucian pursed his lips at the thought. He was absolutely sure that Anya would be formidable in battle. He could use her as a soldier. Lucian was interrupted from his musings by Anya's exasperated voice.

"Well? Speak." They had reached the castle library. "I haven't got all day", her tone confused Lucian. He had done nothing to anger her. _Yet_, he amended quickly. He was about to send her into a rage, if he had interpreted her character correctly. Lucian cleared his throat. _Better get this over with,_ he thought.

"Lady Anya." He hesitated and Anya raised her left eyebrow in expectation. "Well I, _we_ that is, are very grateful for your generosity." Was she imagining his discomfort? "But I cannot forget my purpose in Cachtice", Lucian's voice had gained strength. Anya's eyebrows shot up, she remembered clearly what he had told her in the forest clearing. "We need men, Anya; I cannot ignore this any longer. The fight for our freedom was won five years past, but now we must fight to protect that freedom from those that would see us enslaved once more" his tone was passionate. He clearly believed in what he was saying.

Anya was frozen with shock. She was rendered speechless. Lucian gave a silent sigh of relief; he thought her reaction would be much worse. She continued to look at him wide eyed until she was suddenly released from her stupor. Rage began to build from the tips of her toes. She slowly clenched her fists at her sides, shaking with anger all the while. Lucian had been unaware of the change, so he was utterly surprised to hear her yelling at him.

"Excuse me?! Did I hear you correctly? Did I just hear you say that you were going to try to _steal_ my men from under me, leaving _me_, this _castle_, and the _entire_ village without protection from _YOUR_ HELLISH KIN?" It was Lucian's turn to stare at her wide eyed.

"Um, yes?" he said uncertainly. Anya responded with a single, bloodcurdling shriek of pure rage. He was definitely taken aback. Lucian preferred to have her shocked and horrified. _That_ he could do. Angry women, on the other hand, he had absolutely no idea how to deal with. Sonja had never even raised her voice to the former blacksmith.

"_Why_ Lucian? Why must you do this to me?" she said softly. "To my _people_?" Anya shook her head slowly in disgust. "I won't let you do this" she said coldly.

"You cannot stop me Anya", he told her as a matter of fact.

"It's _Lady_ Anya, peasant", she spat. "And who the _hell_ says I can't?" Her eyes were wide with rage and determination. With that she gave Lucian a sharp slap in the face before walking out of the library, leaving a shocked Lucian behind, rubbing his cheek.

**A/N**: HA, lol. I _really_ enjoyed writing that. But don't worry; Lucian won't be such a jerk in chapters to come. Also, I know that Viktor was supposed to be the one who turned Selene, but it didn't make sense. If memories are passed from the creator to the creat_ed_, as we saw in the first movie, then Selene would have been aware immediately of Viktor's deception. So I changed it so that one of Viktor's minions did the converting for him. Anyway, what did you think? Did I put in too many POV's? Initially I wasn't going to use Selene's POV at all but it sort of just happened. So… thanks for reading and please review! This story has received a bunch of hits but I only have five reviews. I'm not gonna do the whole "I won't update until I get reviews" thing but reviews really do help to write quicker, it's sort of like an inspiration of sorts XP. So if you want a faster update pleas review ;)

I'll try to update as soon as I can ;D


	7. Alive

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything UW  Do own Anya 

Nearly a week had passed since Anya and Lucian's argument. Lucian and his band of merry Lycans had, of course, moved back to their forest camp. Even thinking of Lucian still made Anya tremble with anger. How _dare_ he do this to her? And he had the gall to do this after she had placed her trust in him, opened up her home to him, her protection. One thing that was bugging Anya more than the rest was the way she had reacted. I mean, hadn't she seen this coming? Why on earth would the Lycan leader change his mind so easily, if his mind was set on recruiting in the first place? She laughed bitterly to herself. Anya was fully aware that her reaction had been the result of the very deep infatuation that she had developed a couple of years earlier for the Lycan. She had never met him before the night in the woods, but the stories that she had heard _of_ him...well she had never heard of anyone more heroic than the handsome, or so had the stories had said, slave turned leader. His fight for freedom had become well known throughout her region. Of course, most nobles were terrified of the man. He had, after all, slaughtered every single aristocrat in Castle Corvinus during his revolt. They shuddered at the thought of their own slaves following in his footsteps. But Anya, on the other hand, marveled at the sheer courage and cunning it had taken to organize the little coup d'état. Also, the fact that he had murdered Lord Viktor, well, she probably could not have thought higher of him. A large sigh escaped her lips. She wished fervently that Lucian had disappointed her expectations of him, but oddly enough, she seemed to admire him more for what had happened. _Any leader worth his salt would have done the exact same thing as he_, she grumbled to herself. She respected him immensely for it. The only problem was that although that move would probably ensure his pack's survival, it would endanger _her_ people. She simply could not ignore that. Her musings were interrupted when she heard a sharp knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked tiredly. She really did not give a rat's behind who it was, or what they wanted.

"It's me milady. Klara", Anya rolled her eyes. Klara was her clingy, and gossipy, maid servant. "Enter", she called out. Klara entered hesitantly, she knew her mistress well and was therefore aware of her sour mood.

"I'm sorry Lady Anya, I would not have disturbed you but this is really urgent. Lucian and his men are back."Anya's eyes widened. "He's talking outside to the servants, trying to convince them to join him milady!"Klara was obviously concerned. Normally, Anya would have at least given her a word of comfort, but she was to busy planning Lucian's demise to pay any attention to the girl. Anya practically ran out the door, hastily grabbing her silver sword, and down the hallway, heading straight for the court yard. She was fuming. How dare he? How _dare_ he? She gripped the sword handle viciously as she sped down the corridor. Perhaps the only thing that overwhelmed her anger in that moment was the excitement she was feeling at the mere thought of facing the imposing, and attractive, Lycan leader again. Her fervent desire to destroy the arrogant man and her attraction to him battled within her. Her anger eventually won, as she walked into the courtyard. There he stood, the egotistical prick, speaking to the crowd in an incredibly stirring manner. His words echoed across the walls, their passion fully on display. He wore a black, leather vest that bared his arms _**(A/N: picture him in the third movie.)**_ His muscles rippled as he gestured passionately at the crowd. _My God_, Anya thought, _stop thinking this way! It's only a pair arms for crying out loud, that should _not_ be making you blush you stupid girl!_ She wanted to give herself a good smack, but decided against it, it would seem much too odd. Anya waited until he was finished, waited until his final words hung in the air.

"_The choice is __**yours**__ my friends. You can choose to be your own person, to live a free life, an _immortal_ life if you so wish it. I will remain here for three more days, and then I will depart. Anyone who wishes to join me may do so. Meet me in the northern part of the forest before the three days are gone, and you will have your freedom, you will be one of __**us**__." _Lucian stood before them, looking them hard in the eye. His gaze swept through the crowd, then came to rest on Anya herself.

The crowd parted as the Lycan master made his way over to Anya. She stood with her arms crossed, a cold expression on her face. _If looks could kill_, Lucian thought, _I'd be dead a thousand times over_. Out loud he said, "If you're here to stop me…"A ghost of a smile graced his features. "You're a tad late."

"Oh I _know._ I caught the end of your little speech. Very inspiring." She said sarcastically.

"Glad you thought so"

"Hhm", she pursed her lips. Anya was trying hard not to smile. She was supposed to be _angry_ dammit. She sighed, "I want you and your men out of my lands by sun down."As she turned to leave, Lucian grabbed her arm. She spun around; shocked that he would dare touch her. In one smooth movement she wormed out of his grasp and drew her sword.

"Touch me again, Lycan, and I'll cut your throat where you stand." Anya touched the silver sword to his jugular. It burned his flesh a little, but he showed no emotion.

"My Lady, believe me", his tone was sincere. "I would not willingly provoke you thus."She slowly lowered her weapon. _What a sap I've tuned into_, she thought.

"What do you want Lucian?" she asked. His somber expression made her cautious.

"I have news. News that you are not going to like", _that was the understatement of the century. _"I sent a group of my human collaborators to watch Ordoghaz a couple of months past, they were not supposed to report to me yet. They weren't supposed to make contact for a few more months actually." Anya tried to look exasperated or annoyed at the very least, but the tension and worry Lucian was feeling was evident. She gave him a small nod, urging him to continue. Lucian hesitated, what he was about to say was obviously painful to him.

"They came to me late last night", now that she noticed, the circles under his eyes were particularly defined today. "They came with most disturbing news."Anya raised an eyebrow expectantly. Lucian's fists clenched at his sides. Sudden anger shone in his eyes. Although the venom in his gaze was not directed at her, Anya recoiled. The intensity of his gaze was daunting, to say the least. Lucian took some time before continuing, and Anya was uncertain whether she should say something_. He still seems to want to bite someone's head off_, Anya thought wryly.

_Perhaps I_ should _say something_. When he spoke, however, she did not know how to respond.

"Viktor's alive", Lucian's voice was full of loathing. In that instant about half a dozen emotions went through Anya. Shock was one of them. And an impressive amount of despair was there too. Tears welled in her eyes, whether they were from the rage she was feeling or the despair, she was not sure. She started shaking all over, a tell-tale sign of her emotional turmoil. "H-h-how?" she whimpered, a tear falling down her cheek. "How?" she asked in a stronger voice, her hatred giving her the strength to keep her voice from trembling.

"Apparently, he was fished out of the river I threw him in by one of his servants, a scribe called Andreas Tanis", he practically growled. She took a deep breath before asking Lucian "Is he like you? A werewolf?"If he was able to survive the blow that Lucian had dealt then he was obviously more than human. Anya dreaded his answer.

"No", he chuckled bitterly. "He's something else entirely", he looked like he was talking to himself. His gaze was not directed at Anya, but inward. After a moment, and a small shudder, Lucian turned to Anya. "We need to talk", he stated. He would need her help, now that his malevolent foe had come back from the dead.

"Yes", she whispered. "We can talk in the library." Without another word she turned and walked in the general direction of the library._ I know the way_, he thought ruefully. He rubbed his cheek, remembering their last interaction in the library. Lucian sighed in a resigned manner before following her.

Selene studied her reflection in the mirror. It had been days since her transformation, but she could not yet process that she was now a vampire. _Vampire_, Selene tested the word in her head. Somehow she could not bring herself to say it out loud. She gave a large shuddering sigh. Not for the first time, she was regretting having made this particular decision. _I'm a monster_, she thought sadly. Her eyes welled with tears. Selene had lost everything: her family, her humanity, her _life_. She had lost it all to the wretched beasts called werewolves. Anger suddenly replaced her sorrow. Resolve settled in her heart thanks to the absolute rage she was feeling. _This_ was why she had become a vampire. Selene would avenge her family. Her eyes had turned a cold, glacier blue with the strength of her emotions. She narrowed them in her determination. She would avenge them, even if she had to slaughter every damn Lycan who defiled the air by drawing breath. Selene swore it upon her life.

**A/N**: Thank you all so much for the reviews!!! I'm glad you guys like the story. Thanks especially to Thunderjam, I'm grateful that you took the time to give me some constructive criticism. I know the transitions are kind of weird, I actually had like a line in between originally, but when I upload they disappear. I'll try to see what I can do about it. Maybe just like a big space? Anyway, thanks again for reading :D


	8. Decisions, decisions

**A/N**: Sorry for taking so long (writer's block 'shudder') I just wanted to thank all of you guys for reading, especially to my faithful reviewers ;) So, I just wanted to let you guys know that this _is_ all going somewhere… I promise the romance will surface soon enough XD. Anyway, I hope you all like this new chapter. I'm gonna try to make them longer from now on, so…enjoy and if you like (or not) review! :D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything, but I wish……

Anya was in a state of confusion. Emotions of all kinds were coursing through her and she didn't know how to react. Viktor was _alive_. And to make it all worse, he was a _vampire_. She had obviously been aware that Viktor was not human, but a _vampire_? Since meeting Lucian, Anya had assumed that her hated enemy had been a Lycan as well. Of course, their fateful conversation had revealed otherwise. Lucian had been very calm in explaining Viktor's (and his army's) true identity. She guessed that it could not have been easy for him. There seemed to be a history between them, Lucian and Viktor that is, that went far beyond that of master and slave. Lucian hated Viktor with an unexplainable fierceness. He hadn't, obviously, said this to her, but his hate was almost palpable. The way his face had darkened when he told her of Viktor's return from the dead had been…well _frightening_. Anya shuddered at the memory. She hoped that she would never be the recipient of that anger.

"Milady?" Anya turned towards the familiar voice. "Are you well?" Farkas was probably the only person she could stand talking to right now. She sighed loudly as he entered her rooms.

"No", Anya said in a defeated tone.

"Would you like to talk about it?" her mentor asked softly.

"No", he began to say something but she cut him off. "But thank you for offering; I just need to sort this out on my own. And decide what I should do of course."

Farkas nodded in an understanding manner. "Just remember that I am an excellent listener", this brought a smile to her lips. "This noteworthy skill is always at your disposal, if you should so wish it" He smiled kindly at her before departing. Anya knew he was worried; he would not have approached her if he was not. Anya pursed her lips. It _had_ been almost three days since she found out the truth. She supposed that she had not hidden the turmoil she was feeling as well as she thought. That paired with the fact that she had hardly emerged from bed in those three days, and had refused most of the food and drink that was offered to her, was probably causing quite a disturbance in the castle. Anya sighed once more as she realized that she should probably leave her rooms. As she walked towards her dresser, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Immediately she grimaced. Her brilliant red hair, although it barely reached the nape of her neck, was sticking out in every direction. There were dark circles under her eyes that looked more like bruises, and her face looked gaunt and haggard. Anya had been in bed for almost three days but she had hardly slept. A bath, she definitely needed a bath. She quickly chose her attire, breeches and a sturdy leather jerkin and tunic, and told a nearby maid to ready a bath. Anya bit her lip nervously. She had not been completely truthful to Farkas. Anya had already made up her mind about what she was going to do. She only hoped that he would not go berserk when she told him. Farkas was not a religious man, but he was sure to object to Anya's turning into one of the immortal damned. She shook the thought from her head. There were plenty of things to do before she had to worry about that. The most important of which was to track down and speak to Lucian. Naturally she would need him in order to become a Lycan. Anya sighed yet again, and then went off to get ready for nightfall. _This is going to be interesting_.

Selene was distraught. She had just been informed that in just two days time, Lord Viktor was going to go into hibernation. Selene liked Amelia well enough, but she had wanted to serve under her dark savior for the first years of her immortal life. Actually, she had been hoping that he would teach her to fight. Although she was now a vampire with superhuman strength and speed, she was still no match for the seasoned warriors that made up the Lycan horde. An involuntary shudder ran down her spine. Those monsters were positively ruthless. _How could a simple peasant girl like me be able to stand against them? _She had voiced this opinion to Lord Viktor only a few days past, and his answer had been simple.

"You are now a part of the greatest vampire coven in existence, and you are under my protection. Nothing and no one will harm you my child, for you will soon become a death dealer", he had said to her. "It shall be those hellish beasts that will quake with fear at the mention of your name" He had smiled proudly down at her before taking his leave. His words had filled her with joy, but also a sense of unease. What if she could not become what Lord Viktor hoped? What if she ended up disappointing him? Selene frowned at the thought. Failure was not an option. She had to do what she could to avenge her family. The filthy mongrels that had killed them were now dead, killed by Viktor himself, but hundreds of their kin still roamed free. She clenched her fists at her sides. They did not deserve to live, not while innocents like her family were being sent into oblivion as a result of their ruthlessness. Selene gritted her teeth in anger. _Those dogs deserve to die, _she thought. Her lips curled into a smile. She would enjoy hunting them down, slaughtering them like the dogs they were. When she became a death dealer, no Lycan would withstand her wrath. For the next two centuries that Lord Viktor would sleep, she would train harder that she ever had before. She would be a force to be reckoned with. When Viktor awoke, he would not find the scared girl that he had left behind. The thought warmed her heart. _Perhaps then I will be able to repay his kindness._

The dead leaves on the forest floor sounded as loud as a waterfall as Anya treaded upon them. The frigid, night air blew against her body, but she forced herself to ignore it. She was focused only on the path ahead, and the Lycan man she was searching for. Incredibly, butterflies began to swarm in her stomach. _Ridiculous_, she thought. _I'll probably die tonight and all I can think about is whether Lucian's eyes are blue green or sky blue. _She chuckled bitterly to herself. Here she was about to become a furry creature of the night, and she was wasting time fawning over the Lycan leader. For what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, Anya sighed. She was sure that she had gone insane. How could she even consider doing this? Perhaps she should turn back now with no one the wiser. If anyone asked where she had been all night she could say she had been patrolling the area. Or taking a walk, either one would do. No one would ever think to question her. She was after all, the baroness of Cachtice. Anya could do as she pleased. She smiled wryly to herself. Of course she would not turn back. She was much too stubborn. When Anya made up her mind on something no power on earth could dissuade her from seeing it through.

"Lady Anya, is that you?" a voice from behind her said. She whirled, startled, to face the man behind her. "It _is_ you." Sabas' brilliant, white smile was the only thing she could see in the darkness.

"Why on earth would you sneak up on me like that? My heart almost stopped for a minute there", as if to prove her point, Anya's right hand was pressed against her racing heart.

"I didn't mean to startle you", he said with a wolfish grin (pun not intended). "I had a feeling that I would see you sneaking around the camp tonight."

"Did you really?" she raised her eyebrow at him. She forced herself to drop her hand. It would not do to show him any weakness.

"Yes. In fact, I told Lucian that you were probably going to try to stop your men from joining us," he seemed amused at this.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but you're wrong", Anya didn't sound sorry at all. Her tone was smug if anything. "I have some business to attend to with your master."

"Really… and what business might _that_ be?" Sabas crossed his arms.

"Now you are just speaking out of turn," Anya's voice took on an edge. "It is none of your business. What I have to discuss with Lucian is a private matter."

"You're wrong there lady, the dealings of anyone who threatens the security of the pack are definitely my business."

"I'm not threatening anyone's security. Do you honestly believe a human woman could possibly harm a pack of twenty, or so, disciplined werewolves?" She snorted. "Now if it makes you feel better, I _promise_ not to stick you with my nasty silver sword, alright?" Just like she had hoped, this remark angered the Lycan. He stiffened and looked coldly into her eyes.

"Fine," he spit. "Have your little chat with Lucian, but I swear if you cause any trouble…" he left the rest of the threat to her imagination. Anya looked at him innocently, and then lifted her right hand to her heart.

"Cross my heart, hope to die…" Sabas bristled. He turned and led her towards the encampment. "_That can be arranged_", he murmured so low that Anya could not hear. She just followed the Lycan, a large satisfied smile gracing her features.

Lucian sighed in disappointment. Not nearly enough of the Cachtice men had shown up to join them. He blamed Anya. Lucian grimaced. _Lady Anya, _he corrected himself. _Remember your place peasant,_ Lucian told himself. He remembered her anger at being addressed only by her first name. Lucian wondered if this was due to his inferior birth, or the fury that she was feeling towards him at that moment. The latter seemed the more logical of the two. Lady Anya did not seem like the type that snubbed the lower classes simply because of her nobility. _Damn it_ if she had behaved badly towards her servants many more of them would be with him now, ready to become Lycans.

At that moment Sabas emerged from the foliage with Lady Anya. Lucian did a double take. What in the world was she doing here? Lucian hadn't thought her capable of trying to stop him. It was impossible, he knew it and she knew it so why even bother? There had to be some other explanation to her presence?

Anya took in the Lycan's obvious confusion. She smiled wryly at him. Anya was biting her tongue to keep from laughing. Lucian's face was beyond comical. She strode up to him confidently. She greeted her men, now _his_ men, without even looking in their direction. Her large dark eyes, which contained barely suppressed mirth, looked only at him. She was obviously enjoying their discomfort. He pursed his lips as she reached him. She was pressing her lips into a thin line which would indicate her displeasure, but Lucian knew without a doubt that she was trying (very hard) not to laugh. After a few more seconds, Anya managed to control herself. They were almost the same size, he was taller by an inch, so she drew herself to her full height. Pride shown in her eyes but there was no antagonism in her gaze. Lucian was surprised by this; he had assumed she was still angry at him.

Suddenly, Anya shot him a dazzling grin. "I thought I'd get a better greeting than this Lucian," she tilted her head to the side in a playful manner. If Lucian didn't know better, he'd have thought she was flirting. "I don't see the other recruits receiving the silent treatment." Did he hear correctly? Did she say the other recruits? A husky chuckle escaped her throat. "You heard right darling. I'm here to join you," she gave him a lopsided smile. "You won't discriminate because of my sex will you?" Her words sounded playful but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes that dared him to refuse her.

Lucian was beyond surprised; he was astounded. In a daze he went over to sit on a fallen tree trunk. He slowly shook his head from side to side, not in refusal but in shock. He couldn't form coherent thoughts, much less sentences. Anya laughed yet again. She walked up to him and crouched to see him straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry Lucian," the mirth in her eyes was blatant. "Take your time to adjust, we have eternity anyway right." Her smile was dangerous and, although she didn't know it, seductive. Right then and there Lucian came to a few realizations. One, she was serious, two she had made up her mind, and three he liked her. Lucian was dismayed by this fact. The girl had certainly made an impression. She was smart, she was tough, and she was beautiful. At that moment, although he tried to stop it, Lucian felt himself falling. It was not an unpleasant feeling.


	9. Of Dresses and Fate

**Disclaimer: Don't own UW ******

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading the story, you guys are awesome. Especially those that review! I'm going to start responding to individual reviews from now on…or at least I'll try to ; )**

**Hope and Love****: **Thanks, I'm really glad you like it.

**Skystrike26****: **Thanks! I'm excited for eternity too** ; )**

**StraightEdgeLovin****: **Lol. Hope you like the update. And Lucian on top sounds good…wait that didn't sound right. Hahaha. By the way I love your name.

**Mas1994**: Hope you love this one. As for Lucian and Selene meeting…well lets just say it's very, very possible. ;D

**aethershine**: Thanks for reviewing, I really like your story 'Second' by the way. And I really appreciate the suggestion. I've been trying all kinds of things to fix the transitions but nothing seems to work. I'm going to try what you said to try and clear things up. :D

**Lady Nightlord**: Lol. I'm glad you 'loves' it. I'll try to update sooner from now on.

**Maid of Imladris**: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. I know what you mean about OC's, I hate them sometimes too. I really have to work so Anya doesn't come off as annoying, but I guess it pays off. Selene really is condensed awesome! Lol :D

**NANNERPUSS**: Thanks. And I won't leave you hanging; I have the whole thing mapped out. Actually I'm seriously thinking about a sequel…;D

Thanks again for everyone who reviewed. You guys really make my day. Now for the good stuff…

Anya looked out her bedroom window with blank, vacant eyes. She had returned that morning only to be confronted by a very angry Farkas. They had argued for a long time…well he had argued and she had listened. Needless to say, he didn't approve of her decision. Anya sighed; she didn't need his permission of course, but his anger hurt her nevertheless. She saw Farkas as a father figure and mentor; she always looked to him for advice whenever she made any kind of decision. Perhaps it was the fact that she had made up her mind on such an important matter without him that had Farkas all bent out of shape. She shook her head. That wasn't it. Farkas genuinely cared for her well being. He was worried sick, to say the least, that she wanted to be a monster.

She bit her lip. No matter his thoughts, she had made her decision. Tonight the Lycan band would move back into the castle. She had offered Cachtice as a sort of stronghold and sanctuary for their kind, soon to be her kind, in exchange for Lucian's protection against any and all threats.

Anya stood up slowly from her seat and went to ready herself for the night. Lucian had promised that that very night he would bite her, well not him exactly, Raze was going to be the one to do it. She wasn't sure why, but it hardly mattered. It would be all to the same effect anyway. It was just as well, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Lucian. She wasn't scared, not really, but she didn't think she could stop herself from hyperventilating if _he_ were to be the one to bite her. Raze had explained that it would hurt like hell, but even thinking of Lucian's lips pressed against her bare skin of her neck made goose bumps spread through her body and her legs turn to jelly beneath her.

Her hand trailed aimlessly over her clothes. She still had a few dresses in her possession and wondered if she should wear one for dinner. She frowned at the thought. Dresses were not an option, not anymore. It was obvious, however, why the thought had popped into her head in the first place: she wanted Lucian to see her differently… as a _female_, hopefully an _attractive_ female. She bit down into her full lower lip. The dinner _would_ be the last social gathering she would experience as a human. It wouldn't hurt to wear a dress would it? It's not like she cared if she bled on it or something. Yes, she would wear a dress. More animated than before she began searching in her closet for the dress she had in mind. It was a deep forest green. It was very simple, but elegant and form fitting. It had been a gift from one of the nobles that she traded with, and of course she had not worn it once in all that time.

Anya changed into it the dress quickly, before she could change her mind. She ran her fingers through her short hair to try to make it more presentable. She stood before her large gilded mirror feeling utterly absurd. She felt odd and uncomfortable with the silky material over her body. She made as if to remove it when she heard someone coming into the door. It was Klara, her maid servant.

"Milady, the werewolves have arrived. They await you in the court yard," her casual words did not match her expression. Klara's eyes were wide with surprise at her ever practical mistress in a dress.

"Is there something wrong Klara?" Anya fought to keep her tone cold but it just ended up sounding strange and insecure.

"No! Not at all milady, you just look very…different."

"Bad different?" she said in a small voice.

"No, of course not, you look very beautiful," her voice sounded surprised at this. Anya felt a blush spread.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes," she said firmly. Apparently she had gotten over her astonishment, because she moved forward and began fussing over Anya and her dress. She straightened it here, and fluffed it there…Anya was a little disoriented when she was finished.

"There, now you're perfect," she declared after having fussed over Anya's hair for a few seconds.

"I seriously doubt that, but it's sweet of you to say." Klara pursed her lips but did not argue; she knew better by now. She gently pushed Anya towards the door. Frankly, Anya needed it. She would not willingly face such an uncomfortable situation. Truly, how often do these things happen? She was willingly heading off to dine in the company of a host of hellish man-beasts. As if that were not enough, she was decided to become one of he immortal damned herself. Anya paused at the threshold of her room to steady her resolve. She reminded herself that these things were necessary, that she was honor bound to defend her people, to avenge her father. If she had to damn herself to an eternity as a wolf then…so be it. Anya shuddered. The darkness before her had seemed to become a thing of substance, the air itself appeared to shimmer and blur as if the strength of her will had changed the night itself. Anya felt, deep in her bones and the core of her existence, that something had changed. Up until that moment she had not truly been certain of what was to come. She had foolishly believed that somehow she would go through with this night unscathed, untouched, by the darkness of the creatures she would soon join. But she knew better now. This would change her, as truly and as deeply as her father's death had, and she had reached the point in which there was no going back. It was if fate itself had been rearranged, set into a new path that would affect more than Anya could fathom.

Pushing the morbid thoughts away, Anya squared her shoulders and made herself walk forward, towards the dinning room. She did not know the future, but she had made her choice, whether it be for good or not her path was set. Another shudder threatened to flow through her body, but she stopped it with the sheer force of her will. Klara, the dress, even Farkas was forgotten to her in that moment. Anya was not a coward, and she would _most definitely_ not act like one.

She pushed the heavy double doors of the dining room open. All eyes, both mortal and immortal, turned to her.

She gave the most arrogant, and feral, smile she could muster and stated simply, "Are we ready for dinner?" Raze lifted an eyebrow to show that he had taken a double meaning to her words; she was, after all, to be his dinner tonight. Oh boy. It would definitely be one hell of a night.

**Important A/N!!!** : Sorry for the short chapter but with the reviews I got I wanted to get something out to you ASAP. I've been fighting writer's block this month so it was hard to come up with new stuff. But anyway, I'm back now and I promise I'll try to get these out faster for you guys. Also, for those of you that haven't read this on my profile, I'm starting a new story on . It's called Shadowbenders and it's sort of my take, or version, of the fey society and how their presence would affect us puny human. It's a little darker than some others, but I promise a whole lot of action and loads of romance for my fey/human couple. So don't be shy, if you like WOTL, then you might like this one! Please give it a chance (insert annoying pouty face here). If enough people check it out I'll give out some spoilers for the WOTL sequel (wags her eyebrows).

Thanks for reading guys!


	10. Transformation

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!!! I know you guys probably want to kill me right now, but I just didn't have time to update sooner. Enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who read and especially to those that reviewed : D

_Anya's shrill screams resounded down the corridor while the torn flesh from her neck and shoulder bled freely. She thrashed against the monster's secure iron hold, her mind telling her she was safe, but her survival instincts overpowering all sense of reason. Her fighting intensified when the creature bared his fangs once more and lowered his monstrous face to her already ravaged flesh. _

She woke with a scream, a bloodcurdling sound of sheer and blind terror. Anya struggled mindlessly against the strong arms that held her forcefully down on the familiar texture of her bed.

"GET OFF ME! Let me _GO_!"

"Anya, darling, you need to stop this. You are going to reopen your wounds." She vaguely recognized the soothing voice. Slowly she began to calm herself. Through the haze that was her vision, she began to make out faces, familiar faces.

"Farkas," she croaked, having badly hurt her vocal cords with all her shrieking.

"I'm here," his words were calm enough, but his tone was relieved.

Anya drew breath to answer but burst into a coughing fit instead. Farkas held her hand patiently while it receded. She had barely managed to form the word 'water' when there was a fresh cup in her hand. She drank thirstily for a solid minute, having it refilled several times before she could speak.

"What happened?"

"How much do you remember?"

"I-I don't know...the last thing I remember was Raze," she swallowed nervously, "in his wolf form."

"You do not remember the bite?" Farkas prodded gently at her heavily bandaged neck.

Anya's eyes widened at the sight of her injured shoulder. "So…it is done?" She was quite proud at how steady her voice sounded.

Farkas' dark gaze regarded her steadily, "Yes." That one word sent tremors through her stomach. Outwardly she remained calm and only said. "Good"

Her body was tight with apprehension, what was going to happen now? Lucian had explained to her that some mortals die within a few hours of being bitten. That obviously was not her case, but what happened now? The alpha had not gotten that far in his explanation.

Slowly she began to sit up, propping herself on her elbows.

"How long have I been unconscious?" It was Klara who answered her.

"Almost three days miss, we thought you'd never wake," her lower lip trembled dramatically, giving Anya the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm fine now," she sat up completely as Klara embraced her, sobbing. Anya patted the other woman's head awkwardly. "Three days?" she mouthed over Klara's head to Gedeon, who stood at the corner of the room. The blond giant nodded grimly. Anya simply grimaced.

Gently but firmly she detached the maid's arms from around her neck. "Klara, I know you're upset, but you're hurting me," she said between gritted teeth. The maid sprang off the bed, jostling Anya and hurting her further. Farkas lifted an eyebrow in irritation, while Gedeon laughed softly behind him. Anya was surprised to see that among the other people in her room was Raze. He stood a little away from the rest; or rather they stood a little away from the hulking giant. His gaze was severe and grave as ever, but his blue eyes held something gentler. Relief? As soon as Raze saw her stare he moved forward from the wall. Instinctively Anya shrank back into herself, but when she realized what she had done she straightened. She was being ridiculous, he meant her no harm. No matter what she thought, his rumbling voice sent tremors through her body.

"I must speak to you alone, Lady, on Lucian's orders."

"Of course," she kicked herself mentally at the sound of her terrified voice. She nodded to the rest and they dispersed immediately. Farkas and Gedeon stayed behind, their eyes asking if she would be alright. Anya smiled tightly and nodded. They left her without a word and she was forced to turn back to the hulking figure by her bed.

She looked up at Raze expectantly and was surprised to find him smiling at her. She tilted her head curiously, silently asking him what was amusing.

"I am pleasantly surprised," he said simply.

"That I survived?" she asked a little angrily. He chuckled at that.

"Yes," he said truthfully, "and that you are taking it so well."

"Well it wouldn't do any good for me to run out of here screaming now would it?" she snapped. Raze's laughter rumbled out of his chest, his dark features brightened in amusement.

"I suppose not," he replied when his laughter subsided. After a contented sigh he continued, "I'm here to answer any questions that you might have… and also to help you through the memory visions."

"Memory visions?" Anya's head swirled in confusion, and she frowned. "When will I be getting those?"

"You probably already have. Did you have any unusual dreams while you were unconscious? About me?" Her eyes widened at that and a red flush spread through her cheeks. She _had_ had dreams about him, improper dreams. It was mortifying enough to have had them, but _Raze_ knowing about them was beyond embarrassing.

"Uhm…yes?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Her flush impossibly deepened, and Raze felt a deep satisfaction at that.

"A statement," she tried to sound firmer. "It was a statement." She glanced haughtily at him, as if daring the giant to say something about it. Did she imagine the sudden glimpse of affection in his eyes? She must have, for there was nothing there now.

"The dreams you've been having are my own memories, human and Lycan alike." Anya's eyebrows shot up. So the hazy visions of that strange desert land had been real? And here she thought she was going insane.

"So all those dreams," she blushed again at this, "They were parts of you're life?"

"Yes, they were. Do not pay them any heed, they are of no importance. Just try to get through the visions as best as you can. Eventually they will fade."

"So I'm going to dream of you're whole life?" This was very interesting, was this why Lucian refused to turn her? Perhaps he was hiding something.

"No not my whole life, only some of the important parts."

"Will you tell me about it sometimes? Perhaps if I knew a bit more of your story the visions would be easier to bear." She knew she was asking for a lot but her curiosity was piqued.

"Perhaps, when there is time." Anya smiled warmly in gratitude and Raze melted a little. How could he resist such a woman? "For now I must take you to Lucian straightaway, if you feel up to it that is." He took her raised eyebrow as a yes and stood. "I'll wait for you just outside the door, so you may change your garments." Anya was suddenly aware that she was wearing a flimsy white nightgown that was not fit for company.

"Yes thank you," she managed to say, but he was already out the door.

…

Suitably dressed, Anya walked with Raze to Lucian's quarters. The giant noted alarmingly that Anya wobbled a little as she walked and she looked as though she was going to fall any minute; but her determined gaze and stubborn set of her chin told him any offer of help would be unwelcome. Aside from her infuriating weakness, Anya began to notice subtle differences in herself. Her muscles still trembled as if recovering from a long illness, but she felt the power there nevertheless. Her sense of smell was especially heightened, and it took her a while to adjust to all the different odors. Most of her senses were heightened but there was something more. There was a deep change within her; she knew this as she felt the urge to walk a step behind Raze. It took effort not to whine a little when he looked her way. He was a dominant male and she a barely turned female; it made for an odd situation. Raze was understood, he knew well what she was feeling. He had felt it himself around Lucian. Their alpha was currently the most dominant wolf in existence: it was hard to resist that kind of power.

"Is it always like this?" asked Anya, finally breaking the silence. "Why do I have an overwhelming urge to curl up at your feet?" He didn't laugh at her as she expected. Instead he turned concerned eyes at her. Naturally she looked away.

"It will not be this strong, no. But there will always be a sense of submission when you are in the presence of more powerful wolves."

"So you are more powerful," it was not a question, she wasn't deluded enough to think herself equal to such a warrior. Raze merely raised an eyebrow at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Naturally," she scowled at this but knew that he was teasing. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

As they reached the doors to Lucian's rooms they flung open and Anya was left with her right fist in the air. Lucian had obviously been waiting for them. To her surprise, her dark gaze was met by the extremely relieved blue eyes of her alpha. Had he been worried about her? That was an interesting thought. Anya smiled inwardly.

"Lucian," she said by way of greeting. Her voice was a little breathless and shamelessly female. The attraction she had felt for him seemed to double. As she had wanted to submit to Raze, she now wanted to do with Lucian; in a different way of course.

"Anya, I am glad to see that you are well." His nostrils were flared and his voice was stiff. Lucian had gone a little mad once he had smelled Anya as a werewolf. She gave out a heady smell that seemed to invite male attention. Raze seemed unaffected, however, so it must be just Lucian. Odd.

"I am glad to be well. I don't remember much of what happened, but obviously the bite was successful."

"Indeed," Lucian said. "I assume that Raze has spoken with you already? Anya?" Anya's eyes had gone wide and unseeing. Her hands trembled and sweat began to bead at her brow. She was no longer in Cachtice.

Raze's memories had hit her unexpectedly, this time she was no longer in the barren desert lands she had become accustomed to dreaming, but in a familiar landscape. Not her home, but someplace very similar. The black forest cast long and twisted shadows. Anya saw a large hulking figure that could only be Raze and a small band of men bound together and being led by a carriage. The soldiers surrounding the carriage sat proud and straight in their horses, they seemed calm and steady but their eyes were ever shifting to the smallest movements in the woods. Leading the procession was a woman of outstanding beauty. She wore silver armor that curved and molded to her body perfectly, and a long sword hung on her left hip. She rode a magnificent horse whose coat gleamed black as coal; her long hair, of the same color, was unbound and framed her pale and exquisitely beautiful face. She turned sharply into the moonlight, her eyes narrowed dangerously. A wolf howled nearby…too close for comfort. The lady smoothly drew her sword out of her scabbard in a practiced, and deadly, manner.

The silver blur of her weapon was the last thing Anya saw before the darkness came.


	11. Shameless Filler Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Anya, yadda, yadda, yadda…

A/N: Short chapter but quick update so…enjoy! BTW, watch for the new character, he's going to be playing a large role in the story.

By the time Anya woke it was already dark out. Her head pounded with a killer headache and she felt her stomach roiling in nausea. She was lying in her own bed, her legs tangled in the sheets, as if her sleep had not been restful. What an understatement. She swung her legs over the side of the bed to get off, and almost had a heart attack. There in the darkest corner of the room, although it was light as day to Anya's new vision, sat Lucian himself. His eyes were watching her intently, it made Anya squirm.

"What are you doing here?" she tried to sound outraged but failed miserably. Lucian noticed and a corner of his mouth lifted slightly in amusement.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up," he said simply, his features calm and aloof as ever.

"Why?" Anya's heart pounded expectant for the answer. "You shouldn't be alone right now. The visions are overwhelming. It is my duty to see that you do not hurt yourself or those around you", _and I wanted to watch you, _he added silently.

"Oh, well how considerate of you," it _was_ nice of him. Never mind her stupid disappointment. "But I'm fine as well you can see." A hot flush spread through her cheeks as Lucian gazed down her body with a knowing gaze.

"Indeed," was all he said. He rose fluidly from his chair, "I'll leave you then. One of my men will be posted just outside your rooms, ready to provide you with any assistance you might need."

"Thank you," _please don't go, _"You are being overly kind," _stay._

"Not at all, I would do it for any one of my men," with that he briskly exited the room. A little dazed, Anya lay back down on her bed. What had _that_ been? One minute he was undressing her with his gaze and the other he dismissed her as 'one of his men'.

"He's a lunatic," Anya said softly to herself. "An absolute lunatic."

…………………….

Selene's silver sword clashed clumsily against her opponent's. In a few deft movements Aleksandr disarmed her and made as if to stab her in the heart.

"And you're dead…again." Selene sat wearily on the cold floor. She panted heavily, thoroughly exhausted with the days training, while the handsome Russian smiled down at her. "I'm never going to learn," Selene despaired. She had been trying for days to learn to at least handle a sword and she was failing thoroughly. Aleksandr sat down next to her. His tall lean body folded into itself in one graceful move. His handsome face was patient and reassuring as he turned to his pupil.

"You are doing fine Selene," he spoke in a rich baritone. "Be patient, these things take time. Remember that as a vampire you have nothing _but_ time."

Selene twisted her mouth. "I know. It just frustrates me to sit here in Ordoghaz doing nothing while you and the death dealers go out to hunt." She knew she was sulking but couldn't help it; she was impatient to spill Lycan blood. Aleksandr grinned rakishly at the lovely young vampire beside him.

"You'll be with us sooner than you expect, you're a natural." He meant it too. Her determination and focus in practice was zealous, bordering on obsessive. Selene was going to be as deadly as she was beautiful. Aleksandr was well aware of her looks, he had been attracted to the delicate looking female from he first time he laid eyes on her.

Selene at him with a sober gaze, "thank you, you are being very patient with me. I suppose you want to strangle me sometimes." Aleksandr grinned wickedly as he stood up and offered her a hand, "Strangling would do no good, but a good shove into a patch of sunlight on the other hand..." He was rewarded with a small laugh, and his features brightened at the sound. She really _was_ enchanting.

"I thank you for your restraint then." Aleksandr only bowed with a flourish of his hand. "Anything for you beautiful," he said only half in jest. Selene's eyes sobered at that. She was not interested in men right now; her mission left no room for romance in her life.

Selene picked up her fallen sword and pointed it straight at Aleksandr. She looked him straight in the eye, a fierce determination on her face. "Again," and then she swung.


	12. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I have a dilemma. I had planned out the plot for WOTL, and had planned to write a sequel that would be taking place during and after the first two movies. Now, I don't really think it's such a good idea. Should I just combine the two plots and write it all in WOTL, or should I start a whole new fan fiction. Or, option number three, leave the story at the beginning of the first movie as I had planned. So I would appreciate some feedback, after all I'm writing this story for you guys and I would like to know what you want. So….please tell me what you think.


	13. Reality

Sorry its been so long guys. This is a small little chappie to whet your appetite until the nest big chappie. Thanks for reading.

The harsh wind made Anya's eyes squint and water, but she barely noticed the chill. She stood on her balcony watching the busy villagers readying themselves for what lay ahead. Had it been already been thirteen years since she had been turned? It seemed like it had been only yesterday. For the past ten years the castle had been under constant attack from the death dealer army. Her heart clenched in pain at the thought of how many of her people had died at the hands of those ruthless monsters...and all because of her.

A young boy fell to his knees beneath her. He had been carrying more than he was able to. The desperation of the villagers was evident in such acts. His mother helped him up and looked accusingly up at her before continuing on her way. Ever since she had ordered the evacuation of the human members of Cachtice from her lands she had been the recipient of many such stares. But Anya knew she deserved it. Because of her decision to become a werewolf those short years ago, tragedy and loss had been the constant companions of Cachtice. In her need for revenge she had been blind to the consequences of her misguided actions. Farkas had warned her, but she had not listened. A knot formed itself in her throat and a sob almost escaped her lips. Farkas. He had been among the first to die in the carnage the death dealers had brought upon them. Anya turned angirly from the balcony and her bitter memories and made her way inside. There was nothing she could do about it now, all she could strive to do is salvage anything she could from the mess she had made of her situation. A single tear brimmed over her lashes and it had nothing to do with the wind.

* * *

Lucian studied the papers before him and sighed. Anya had nearly emptied out the treasury trying to help the people with the move. Damn it all, she was going to ruin them with her ridiculous attempts at redemptioned. Didn't she understand? They were already damned, all of them. Every single breath they took in this world was one too many. The only reason he did not end his wretched existance with a silver dagger to the heart was because his lycans depended on him for leadership and guidance. And of course he had yet to take his revenge from the bloodsucker responsible for the death of his Sonja. The only woman he could ever love. The thought brought Anya to his mind again. He cared for her, yes, but did not love her, not as he had once loved his vampire mistress. About five years ago he had taken Anya to his bed but made sure she knew that that was all she would ever get. His heart had been shattered, it was simply not capable of sustaining love anymore. She said she understood, but he knew she still hoped. Anya loved him, he could see it in the gleam of kindness in her eyes as she looked upon him. Her will always melted to his, well except in the matter of the villagers.

Lucian sighed as he remembered their argument. She had looked so beautiful and terrible in her anger. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes flashed with temper. Her face was proud and defiant, even considering her state of undress. A small smile graced Lucian's lips. He did care for her, deeply. He only wished he was capable of giving her what she needed, his love.


	14. A Way Out

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything....these are so stupid.....**_

_**Anya's slender sword flew in an upward arch across the belly of the male Death Dealer before her. The vampire stupid enough to look down at the long gash in his stomach giving Anya the opening she had been waiting for. She slashed at his sword hand, severing it, and as he howeled in pain she severed his head in one swift movement. Taking no time to celebrate her victory, Anya turned around her only to find mmangled bodies at her feet. No one had been left alive. Anya dropped her sword in anguish and began to survey the bodies. There, by the shades of a great tree lay Sabas, evidence of silver poisoning in his portruding, bluish veins. A great sob escaped Anya as she walked further to find the ravaged body of Raze, one of her greatest friends, nay her only friend in the lycan army. Her eyes rested on him but a moment longer then frenzied began to look for the one whom she could not bear to lose. She searched for waht seemed like an eternity until she found her lover, Lucian lord of the lycans, dead. Her piercing scream was heard throughout the forest surrounding Cachtice as she fell to her knees and grabbed a nearby sword of silver to take her own life. **_

_**Still screaming her pain, Anya sat up on her bed, clutching the damp sheets to her body not yet realizing that it had been a dream. Lucian awoke beside her and began to soothe her, telling her, as he always did, that it had been only a dream. Hoarse and exhausted, Anya lay her head on Lucian's shoulder and let him hold her tightly to him. **_

"_**It's alright. It wasn't real," his voice, raspy from sleep, repeated over and over. When her breathing once again became even he asked, "The same dream as before?"**_

_**Anya then pulled away from him and looked away, nodding her head. Lucian sighed, not knowing what was left to be said. "Anya we have talked of this. This fear is unreasonable, we may very well be the victors of this war." Anya scoffed angirly throwing the covers from her body and leaving the warmth of heir bed. **_

"_**I never thought one of your traits, Lucian,to be stupidity," Anya turned to him once more. "Don't you see? The death dealer army grows by the day, while our numbers diminish. It is all we can do to defend ourselves here, much less take on the offensive against Amelia." For the female elder was now reigning over the vampire covens. "It is only a matter of time before the castle is breeched, and all our people destroyed."**_

"_**And what would you have me do?" he thundered. "Surrender?! Go into HIDING?!!" he made a disgusted face. "You would have us rinnung like cowards from the might of the vampire scum."**_

"_**And you would have us DIE at their hands!" Exasperated she sat on the edge of the bed with her hand at her brow. "There is no other way for us Lucian," she said in a softer voice. "It is over." **_

_**choosing to ignore her, as he always did when they reached this point in the familiar argument, Lucian lay back down on the bed and turned onto his side. "It is late, we should get some rest"**_

_**A tear spilled onto Anya's cheek but instead of returning to bed as she always did, she put on a crimson robe that hung on the back of a chair and headed to the courtyard, wanting to be alone. **_

_**Lucian turned to lie on his back with a sigh and stared at the ceiling, knowing that she was right, but unable to accept their impending doom.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Anya paced in the courtyard, angry tears running down her cheeks as she cursed her love for his stubborn ways. She was so into her thoughts that she did not hear Raze as he leaned back against the wall, his ice blue eyes watching her intently.**_

"_**What did he do this time?" Anya froze and hastily wiped at her tears before turning to face her friend. **_

"_**Oh, you mean besides being a stubborn pig and leading us all to our deaths? Nothing, he has done nothing at all." She looked angrily across the courtyard. "He will not listen to reason." Raze nodded sympathetically. **_

"_**I know, but honestly, do you think he has a choice?" He silenced her with a look as she tried to respond. "The men would not easily surrender the war, they have lost too many loved ones to the leeches."**_

"_**But surely if they understood..." Raze raised his eyebrow. "They would prefer to die fighting Anya, you know they would." Anya went to stand next to him and slid to the floor putting her face in her hands. **_

"_**Then what can we do?" She looked up at him, her dark eyes pleading for an answer. Raze stared back at her for a long while before responding. "There is a vampire, by the name of Kraven," he started, and Anya frowned, not understanding where he was going with this. "We have been watching him during the battles, he is a coward of the worst kind." **_

"_**And? What are you suggesting Raze?" He pressed his lips into a line before answering. **_

"_**Perhaps we should consider an alliance..." Anya's eyebrows rose and her eyes widened slightly at the intriguing idea. Perhaps there was a way out of this after all.**_

"_**Darling, I'm all ears."**_


End file.
